Reality
by Skelpior
Summary: Yugi and Yami have a heart to heart.


_{Thank you for reading this. This is the first story I've ever written. I used the English dub names and Yami for the characters. It could still use some improvement but I hope you enjoy it.}_

Yugi awoke from his slumber. He turned his head and gazed at his bed side table, the morning sun was just beginning to creep through the window and glint off of the millineum puzzle. It would shine so beautifully in the sunlight.

He finally felt awake enough to stand up. He glanced at the sheets lumped on the floor at the foot of the bed and he remembered. He remembered the dream he had last night. No, it wasn't a dream. He would never dream of anything like this. Yugi recalled previous nightmares, the ones where the monsters he feared as a child would chase him. Or numerous times he would be running late for school and arrive just as the attendance bell rings, only to realize he forgot to put his clothes on. Or even worse, losing a duel to Seto Kaiba. Those were the worst. This dream was different though, it was worse than a nightmare. It was reality.

Yugi placed his hand on the millennium puzzle, it was cool to the touch. He hung it's heavy chain around his neck and he instantly felt complete. He could feel Yami when he wore the puzzle. They became one. They shared a mind. Yugi knew, this is how it's supposed to be.

Yugi gathered his best black shirt and pants and quickly dressed himself. He stared into the mirror and flattened his blond locks just for them to stick back out. He slipped on his boots and started towards the door, he didn't want to keep the others waiting. He stopped and returned to his dresser and starting rifling through the top drawer. He had almost forgotten the bracelets that matched the puzzle so perfectly. _Oh, so we're going to go see Tea today? _Yami's voice rang through Yugi's thoughts. "Yep! We're going to meet her and Joey at the arcade at 11." Yugi exclaimed as the flung the door open and ran down the stairs and out onto the sidewalk.

The bright morning sun glared in Yugi's eyes. He raised his arm to block out the sun, it wouldn't be wise to step into the street blinded. Mother always said to look both ways before crossing the street. Across the street Yugi's eyes focused on the empty lot where the Black Crown game shop once stood. Yugi's heart sank as the painful memories from only a month ago came rushing back to him.

_What's wrong, partner? _Yami asked, but he knew when he saw where he and Yugi had almost lost their lives just a few short weeks ago.

"Well, I can't help but think what would have happened if I hadn't been able to save the puzzle from the fire that day." Deep in Yugi's heart he knew what would have happened though, he just couldn't stomach the thought. In truth, Yugi almost lost his will to live that day when he saw the flames around the puzzle chained to the table. Yugi risked his life and stayed in the fire to finish the puzzle, he wanted to hear Yami's voice just one more time.

_What matters is we both made it out safe. _

"No, I almost lost you." Yugi said, his voice cracking a little on the last word. He clenched his fists trying to fight back the tears he had been holding in for weeks. "I just don't want anything to change, I like how things are now."

Yami reached out to touch Yugi's shoulder. He couldn't even offer a shoulder to lean on though, he was just a spirit when he wasn't in control of Yugi. He was literally nothing without Yugi. _Nothing is going to change I- _

"I had the strangest dream last night. In my dream I couldn't hear you anymore. I searched everywhere for you and the puzzle. I've never felt more empty in my entire life. It took me eight years to complete the puzzle and my life finally started making sense when I finished it. If it weren't for you I would have never found my friends and I'd probably still be getting my head shoved in the toilet at school. I know it wasn't a nightmare though," Yugi said as a tear rolled down his cheek, "it was reality. I know someday you're going to leave me. I... don't want to lose you though. You're my best friend, a part of me. I-I'm nothing without you." Yugi now had a steady stream of tears rolling down his face. He tried to rub them away as fast as they fell.

_ Yugi... I-I feel the same way. I don't want to lose you either. All of my memories of friends and family if I even had them I don't have. You're my only memory right now, I would have nothing if I lost you. I want to stay with you forever Yugi._

Yugi was shocked to hear this coming from Yami. He instantly felt a pang of guilt. Yugi had a family, friends, and memories of his childhood. He wanted Yami to have this, but if Yami regained his memories, would he be able to stay? If Yami left or even passed on Yugi feared he may not see him again. Yugi couldn't even begin to imagine how Yami must feel right now. To be going through life not knowing who you are, where you came from... or how you died. Yugi wanted Yami to regain his memories, no matter what cost. Even if Yami had to leave he would still live on through the impression he made on Yugi and his friends. Yugi knew that he would never truly lose Yami, even if he does have to leave.

"I'm sorry, Yami. I want you to remember your past life, even if it means you have to leave eventually. I'll help you until the very end. Until that day though, you can have my memories."

_Yugi... thank you._

"Just promise me one thing." Yugi said with a smile, "You won't forget about me. When I die, I hope I'll see you in the afterlife." Yugi's smile faded a little and he stared down at the millenium puzzle.

_I could never forget you, partner. Don't worry. When the time comes we'll be together again._

Yugi grabbed the millennium puzzle with both hands and held it close as he started walking towards the arcade. Never had Yugi felt happier than he did at that moment. He knew it would never really be goodbye, they would be together forever.

The End

_{Thanks for reading 3}_


End file.
